Un Cuento de Navidad al estilo Kuroshitsuji
by Absemaje
Summary: Ciel nunca a tenido una Feliz Navidad, así que su prima Lizzy lo forzó a dar una fiesta en Noche Buena y así es como comienza esta historia. Espero que les guste esta historia completamente navideña, bueno casi toda, hay una sorpresa al final. Pasen y lean. One-shot.


Bien, bien, ya me entro el espíritu navideño así que esta vez les traigo un cuento de navidad que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, estimados lectores espero que le guste esta historia que es de mi completa autoría. Ninguno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji me pertenece sino a su creadora.

Un cuento de Navidad al estilo Kuroshitsuji

Erase una vez un niño de trece anos que vivía a las afueras de Londres llamado Ciel Phantomhive, él no creía en la navidad, bueno mas bien la odiaba como el mismísimo Grinch, ¿sus razones? Eran que justo que en esas fechas habían asesinado a sus padres y a él, un pequeño niño de diez anos le habían robado su inocencia, sus ilusiones, ese mes fue el mas horrible de toda su vida y la navidad mas fría que habría pasado, esas eran las razones por la que odiaba tanto su cumpleaños que era en el mismo mes, como a la misma navidad.

Sin embargo fue forzado a celebrar esas fiestas que habían marcado su corta existencia.

Era la víspera de navidad los sirvientes preparaban la mansión para dar la que seria una fiesta navideña, su prima y prometida había insistido tanto en celebrar la noche buena en su mansión, que terminó cediendo con tal de quitársela de encima, y ahí estaban Sebastián y Mei-Rin decorando el árbol de navidad, el cual se encontraba en la sala principal de la mansión, el mayordomo enredaba las luces de color blanco alrededor del pino y la sirvienta le colocaba esferas rojas y moños dorados, mientras que Finny, Bard y Snake adornaban los pasamanos de los escalones principales con guirnaldas, flores de noche buena, campanas, cascabeles, moños, etc. Y Tanaka en su versión chibi y con su clásica taza de te decía -Ho Ho Ho-

Se podía sentir el espíritu navideño en el ambiente, todos reían mientras decoraban la enorme mansión, incluyendo al mismísimo Sebastián o eso era lo que aparentaba, mientras tanto en su estudio Ciel estaba un tanto malhumorado, pensando en como salir bien librado de esa odiosa fiesta honestamente no quería ir "porque se había dejado convencer para hacer esa fiesta?" -Tsk- se sentía abrumado quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra solo hasta que la fiesta terminara, unos golpes leve a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos -adelante- dijo.

-Buenas tardes Bocchan, desea tomar una taza de te- dijo Sebastián con su linda sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera que lo vea y con una charola de plata en la cual traía el te y unos bocadillos, -déjalo por ahí- dice Ciel con su típica frialdad, Sebastián noto cierto enfado por parte de su amo y pregunto -puede decirme Bocchan que es lo que lo tiene tan malhumorado?, se supone que estas fechas son de celebración para los humanos-

-Tsk, no molestes, demonio- se limito a decir y prosiguió a tomar su te.

-Le recuerdo que Lady Elizabeth no tarda en llegar, le sugiero que cambie esa carita tan malhumorada que tiene por una, como lo digo... feliz o al menos eso aparente- Ciel se enfureció quien se creía que era ese demonio para decirle algo así, estaba tan enojado que le tiro en cara el te caliente que tenia en las manos -Quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esta manera- era obvio que estaba enojado pero, "porque se desquitó con Sebastián de esa manera?"

Sebastián extrañado solo se inclino en señal de reverencia y un tanto molesto, le dijo -Le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento- se levanto, tomo la charola donde traía el te y se marcho. "Eso fue muy grosero de mi parte" pensó Ciel, "tendría que disculparse con su mayordomo y tendría que hacerlo pronto" pensaba una y otra vez, ya que de alguna manera no le gustaba estar peleado con Sebastián, mientras ideaba una manera para disculparse se le ocurrió idea que tal vez pondría en práctica mas adelante "y porque no, si esta es una fiesta para celebrar que mejor manera de celebrarla como tal" Y así fue, como le llego un pedazito de espiritu navideño al pequeño Ciel, solo por ser noche buena se disculparía con su demonio-mayordomo.

Unas horas mas tarde Sebastián se encontraba preparando la cena de navidad, cuando una pequeña campana comenzó a sonar, ese era el aviso de que su Bocchan le llamaba, Sebastián suspiro con enfado -ahora que querrá?- dijo y se dirigió a la alcoba donde se encontraba el niño quien se preparaba para vestirse esa noche, toco la puerta y prosiguió a entrar -Que es lo que desea Bocchan?-, Ciel lo miro de reojo lo que haría no era nada fácil o al menos eso creía él, -Sebastián acércate- dijo sin mirarlo, el demonio un tanto extrañado se acerco, esperaba que su joven amo le dijera de todo pero lo que hizo, realmente le sorprendió.

-Sebastián perdóname por lo que hice hace rato, pero es que de verdad odio estas fechas y luego la fiesta ahh, (suspiro) mira lo siento en verdad- dijo Ciel un tanto apenado. Sebastián estaba mas que conmovido, de hecho las palabras se le fueron de la boca, "su Bocchan se había disculpado con él", oh esto definitivamente pasaría a la historia, Ciel Phantomhive pidiéndole disculpas a un demonio, definitivamente eso era algo que nunca en su vida inmortal olvidaría. Sin decir palabra alguna prosiguió a vestir a su Bocchan. Ciel al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Sebastián le pidió que se fuera, "en verdad la regué" pensó como si fuera un plebeyo.

Se acercaba la noche Lizzy había llegado dos horas atrás y ya había puesto la mansión de cabeza, hizo que los sirvientes volvieran a re-adornar toda la mansión y encima los había forzado a disfrazarse a todos ellos incluyendo a Ciel quien anteriormente ya se había vestido para la ocasión, a Finnian le había dado el disfraz de Rodolfo el reno, el cual constaba de un enorme mameluco café con gorro y unos cuernos pegados a este y también le puso una nariz roja, a Mei-rin y a Paula les dio un traje de pastoras, como los pastores de belén, se veian muy lindas, a Snake, Bard y Tanaka les dio los trajes de los tres reyes magos, Snake seria Melchor, Tanaka seria Gaspar y Bard seria Baltazar (solo de imaginármelos me muero de la risa XD) ella y Ciel se disfrazarían de María y José (se veían realmente lindos también XD)y finalmente Sebastián le tocaría ser Santa Claus (uno bastante sexy cabe destacar XD) todo pegadito a su cuerpo ya que este Santa estaba en tiempos de hambre jiji. Todo marchaba muy bien hasta que se les unieron el príncipe Soma y Agni, días atrás se habían encontrado a Lizzy en una plaza en el centro de Londres y los invito a unirse a la fiesta también y ya que ellos festejan el 25 de diciembre en una celebración nacional llamada en hindi Bada Din(el Gran Día) de igual manera se unirían a ella y también dijeron que le traían un regalo a Ciel, al príncipe Soma le toco el traje del Ángel Gabriel, todo vestido de blanco y un liston dorado atado a su cintura con unas hermosas alas blancas y una areola sobre su cabeza, se veía realmente adorable y a Agni a le toco el traje del tamborilero, vestido de plebeyo con un viejo tambor (realmente cómico no lo creen?).

Se la estaban pasando muy bien, Ciel a pesar de que se encontraba triste por lo ocurrido con Sebastián, no podía negar que la fiesta era realmente divertida, todos disfrazados se escuchaban risas por doquier y alguna que otra escena cómica por parte de sus sirvientes, se disponían a ir al comedor cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta eran nada mas ni nada menos que Rau y Ran-Mao quienes venían vestidos de duendes(unos bastantes sexys y provocativos cabe destacar), -Ahh- Ciel dio un largo suspiro esos tipos siempre llegaban sin invitacion, sin embargo también se enteraron por parte de Lizzy que se llevaría a cabo una fiesta en la mansión ese día -nosotros también hemos venido a celebrar y ademas traemos un regalo para usted, ¿no es así Ran-Mao?- terminó de decir Rau y la joven nomas asintió con su cabeza, al niño no le quedo mas remedio que invitarlos a que se unieran a la celebración, se disponían otra vez a dirigirse al comedor, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta -¿Quién será esta vez?- Dijo Sebastián mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, justo cuando la abrió un conocido pelirrojo se le abalanzo para abrazarlo pero solo recibió una patada en la cara por parte de este cayendo al piso -Auchh Sebas-chan que descortés de tu parte yo que venia a darte este regalo- le dijo mientras se paraba y le mostraba una caja pequeña con un moño un tanto exagerado ya que estaba mas grande que la cajita, -Que te parece mi traje- decía mientras modelaba un traje de Santa demasiado provocativo con un short tipo boxer rojo pegadísimo al cuerpo y un chaleco rojo al estilo santa que se le abría justo arriba de la cintura, dejando ver su ombligo y ajustado con un cinto, un gorro rojo con blanco con un cascabel en la punta y que decir de la botas negras de tacón puntiagudo que le llegaban justo arriba de las rodillas, como solo él se atrevería a usar. Sebasián dio un largo suspiro, "¿porque le pasaban estas cosas a él?", de mala gana acepto el regalo del shinigami, y no podía ser peor detrás de Grell venían William y Undertaker (Grell en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que espiaba a Sebastián se enteró de la fiesta que harían ese día así que les dijo Undertaker y a William que si iban a esta, Undertaker aceptó ir gustoso y William inventó mil y un excusas para no ir, pero finalmente lo convencieron). William venía con unos cuernos de reno mostrando su típica cara de aburrimiento y Undertaker traía un gorro rojo de santa, una barba falsa y unos cascabeles atados a su manos (solo imagínense a este trío vestidos así es verdaderamente cómico jiji) "Si, definitivamente esta noche no se podría poner peor" pensaba Ciel al ver al trío de Shinigamis -¿Me pueden decir que es lo que están haciendo aquí?- pregunto con enfado. Undertaker se le acerco se le puso por detrás y con una mano tomo su hombro y con la otra le encajo su uña de manera suave en la mejilla y le dijo dijo -No se enfade Conde nosotros solo vinimos a celebrar esta fiesta con usted hihi hasta le hemos traído un presente- mostrándole una caja rectangular de color azul con un moño violeta que se había sacado de entre sus ropas. Ciel volvió a suspirar.

-Bien no se diga nada mas, en vista de que estamos todos reunidos, pasemos al comedor para comer la cena- dijo Lizzy. Finalmente llegaron al comedor y Oh sorpresa!, en el largo comedor con dieciséis sillas, había diferentes platillos, estaba el clásico pavo de navidad, la pierna al horno, pato al horno, gelatina gourmet, pastel de chocolate, vinos de la mas alta calidad y no podía faltar también el ponche de frutas, también habían pequeñas charolas con dulces de todo tipo repartidas por toda la mesa y frutas de temporada, candeleros con velas rojas decorados con flores de noche buena, todo sobre un mantel blanco decorado con campanas y flores de noche buena, Ciel le había ordenado a Sebastián que pusiera toda la mesa, si bien no entendió porque el afán de poner los dieciséis platos con cubiertos, empezaba a darse una idea pero -¿mi Bocchan no haria algo como eso?- se había preguntado mientras ponía la mesa.

Ciel, Lizzy, el Principe Soma, Rau, Ran-Mao y el trio de shinigamis se disponían a sentarse, cuando Ciel les dijo a los sirvientes incluyendo a Paula y a Agni. -Esta noche ustedes se sentaran a la mesa a comer la cena con nosotros- Los sirvientes pusieron cara 'WTF' ¿acaso su amo se había vuelto loco? -Pero Bocchan, eso no es correcto- dijo Sebastián, mientras que los demás asentían a favor del mayordomo -Dije que solo por esta noche, ¡así que siéntensen de una buena vez! y ¡es una Orden!- Dijo todo histérico, y los sirvientes no teniendo mas remedio, hicieron reverencia incluidos Paula y Agni y dijeron al unisono -¡Yes, my Lord!- y prosiguieron a sentarse, del lado derecho de Ciel se encontraban Lizzy, Paula, Ran-Mao, Rau, Mei-Rin y Tanaka. Del lado izquierdo de encontraban el Príncipe Soma, Agni, Snake, Bard, Finny, Undertaker, William y Grell, Sebastián quedo enfrente de su Bocchan.

-Bien, les explicare como no hay nadie quien sirva ya que todos son invitados, cada uno se va a servir lo que desee- dijo Ciel, y todos asintieron y prosiguieron a servirse cada uno, aunque terminaron ayudándose los unos a los otros a servir del platillo que les quedaba lejos. El niño solo observaba, ya que Lizzy le dijo que ella le serviría la cena a él, se sentía el espíritu navideño en el ambiente esa era la primera navidad que celebraba luego del incidente, así que podía disfrutar de ese momento que de alguna manera le daba un poco de paz, ya todos se habían servido, se disponían a comer la deliciosa cena, cuando Lizzy se paro para pedir que todos juntaran sus manos en señal de oración, Ciel rió divertido, ¿Por qué? Sebastián estaba con ellos compartiendo la cena, el solo hecho de ver a un demonio "dándole" gracias a Dios por la cena, eso era algo digno de ver.

Y ahí estaban todos incluyendo a Sebastián en señal de oración -Querido Dios te damos gracias por poner estos alimentos en esta mesa y también te damos gracias por permitirnos estar aquí todos reunidos esta noche y bendice a todos y cada uno de ellos- decía Lizzy en señal de oración con los ojos cerrados. Mientras que Ciel no aguantaba las ganas de reír a carcajadas, Sebastián se veía realmente cómico pero que podía hacer mas que reír internamente, mirando divertido al demonio quien le mandaba unas miradas asesinas, pues sabía bien el porque su amo se burlaba de él. -Amen- termino de decir Lizzy y todos dijeron al mismo tiempo -¡Amen!-.

Dicho esto se pusieron a cenar, no hace falta mencionar que la cena estaba realmente deliciosa -Esta vez te luciste con la cena Sebastián- dijo Ciel y todos asintieron a favor del niño. Sebastián lo miro extrañado "¿acaso su amo le estaba reconociendo su labor frente a todos?"

-Pero que cosas dices si todo lo que hace mis Sebas-chan es perfecto- dijo Grell acercándosele a Sebastián de manera provocativa con sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos sobre sus mejillas mirándolo fijamente, el mayordomo solo puso cara de aburrido y William lo veía con cara de enfado -Compórtate quieres- se limitó a decir, Undertaker mostraba su típica sonrisa -Hi hi hi-. Snake dijo -La cena esta deliciosa. Dice Oscar-. -Esta cena es digna de la mismísima Diosa Kali- dicen al unisono Soma y Agni, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, -¡Realmente deliciosa!- Dijo Lizzy y Paula asintió a favor de su ama, -¡Riquísima!- dijeron al unisono Finny y Bard, Tanaka le regalo una sonrisa, -Hmm, muy bueno, ¿no es así, Ran-Mao? dijo Rau y la joven asintió y por último Mey-Rin -Concuerdo con el Sr. Perlirrojo, todo lo que hace Sebastián-san es perfecto- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Sebastián se sentía, como decirlo... ¿halagado? pero respondio rápido -Como mayordomo de familia Phantomhive, ¿que seria de mi si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple?- mientras mostraba si típica linda sonrisa que cuando la miro Grell casi se desmaya, era demasiado para él, jiji.

Mientras cenaban, se escucharon a lo lejos unas campanadas, eran las que anunciaban que la navidad finalmente había llegado, Lizzy toco una copa con su tenedor para llamar la atención de todos y que voltearan a mirarla, una vez que tuvo toda la atención, voltió a mirar a Ciel, quien solo asintió para que empezara a hablar -Quiero proponer un brindis en honor de Ciel- dijo un tanto apenada y levantó su copa con su mano derecha, y todos asintieron e hicieron lo mismo, Ciel solo dijo -¿Qué? ¿por que yo?- un tanto confundido, Lizzy lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa, -bueno... yo se que para ti no es nada fácil celebrar estas fechas, pero hoy brindo porque a pesar de todo lo malo que te ocurrió aun sigues con nosotros- dijo con melancolía para después sonreír y levantar mas la copa que tenia en su mano y decir -¡Salud!-.

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, Ciel solo se sonrojo, ese detalle que Lizzy había tenido hacia él nunca lo olvidaría -Gracias a todos- dijo finalmente, Sebastián noto el sonrojo de su amo y sonrió, su amo se veía realmente lindo.

-¡Ahora hay que abrir los regalos!- dijo el inocente de Finnian -Nosotros también le hicimos un presente- volvió a decir y Bard, Mei-Rin y Snake solo asintieron, "¿un presente?" pensó Ciel "¡un momento! Todos me trajeron algo y yo no les compre nada" levanto la cabeza de golpe y miro a su mayordomo, Sebastián interpreto los pensamientos de su amo y lo miró, esperando que este le diera la orden para salir, Ciel le dio un si con su cabeza, Sebastián simplemente se esfumo y nadie lo noto, se dirigían a la sala principal y cuando llegaron el árbolito de navidad estaba repleto de regalos, el niño rió por lo bajo, "ese demonio nunca lo hacia quedar mal".

-Bien, veo que compraste muchos regalos- Le dice Rau. -Bueno es que como siempre me llegan visitas inesperadas pensé que este día no sería la excepción así que decidí hacer algo al respecto- Dijo Ciel sonando sarcástico, -Oh Conde abra primero nuestro regalo que le hemos preparado William, Grell y yo hihi- dijo Undertaker y le dio la caja rectangular azul con el moño violeta, el niño la tomo y procedió a abrirla, era nada mas y nada menos que una fina pluma la cual parecía estar tallada en oro puro, se limitó a decir -gracias- y la guardo en su chaleco, después Lizzy, -Este es de parte de mía y de mi familia- Ciel lo tomo era un regalo de caja cuadrada y cubierto con papel dorado y un moño grande rojo y procedió a abrirlo, cual fue su sorpresa, el regalo era un álbum fotográfico, en el que había fotos de sus padres y de él cuando era mas niño, -Muchas gracias Lizzy- dijo mirándole a los ojos, la niña solo se sonrojo, ahora sigue el nuestro dijo Soma -Este es de parte mio y de Agni- y le mostró un regalo que venia en una caja rectangular un tanto pesada y que venia forrada con papel cromado y un moño azul rey, el niño se preguntaba "¿que rayos era eso?", aunque la verdad no quería saber, abrió la caja y sacó una estatua de la Diosa Kali tallada en cerámica, solo suspiro y agradeció, Rau y Ran-mao le mostraron una cajita pequeña forrada con papel verde y un moño dorado, el joven la abrió y miro que era un frasco con un líquido azul dentro, iba a preguntar ¿que rayos era esa sustancia?, pero mejor se arrepintió, sin embargo Rau se le acerco al oído y le dijo -Dele esto a su mayordomo y lo tendrá completamente rendido a sus pies, usted sabe bien de que hablo- Ciel se ruborizó por completo y casi brinca de su asiento, pero recupera la compostura tan rápido como la perdió y le lanzo una mirada a asesina a este, Rau solo se dedico a sonreír, y por último el regalo de los sirvientes -Joven amo le hicimos esto con mucho amor- decía Mei-rin un tanto apenada, Sebastián solo giro los ojos en señal de enfado, pero después recordó "no le compre nada a mi joven amo" estaba tan atareado con los regalos de los demás que se olvidó por completo de su Bocchan, y encima este se había disculpado con él y no le había dado respuesta alguna, por otro lado Ciel se encontraba abriendo el regalo de los sirvientes, el regalo se componía de un juego de bufanda, gorro y guantes para protegerse del frío invierno, y habían sido Finny, Mei-Rin y Snake quienes los habían tejido y Bard fue el que compro todos los materiales con los que los hicieron incluyendo los manuales para tejer y así todas las noches durante los últimos tres meses Mei-Rin, Finny y Snake aprendían a tejer para poder hacer lo que les toco. El mayordomo pensó en desaparecer para comprarle un regalo su Bocchan, se disponía a irse cuando cierto pelirrojo lo detuvo -Por fa Sebas-chan abre mi regalo, ¡siii!- Dándole nuevamente la cajita con el moño extravagante, este puso cara de aburrimiento y se dispuso a abrir su regalo era nada mas y nada menos que un llavero el cual había sido tallado a mano, la figura que tenia era al mismísimo Grell desnudo en pose provocativa. El demonio se enfureció iba a aventarle el llavero en la cara, pero Ciel le dijo con la mirada diciendo que ni se atreviera. El demonio solo suspiro y le regalo una linda y forzada sonrisa al shinigami, quien cuando lo miró tuvo una enorme hemorragia nasal.

El niño les dijo a los presentes que tomaran su regalo del árbol y que lo abrieran, para que vieran que era, y así estaban todos abriendo cada uno su respectivo regalo, la escena era realmente conmovedora, hasta el trío de shinigamis tenían un regalo debajo de ese árbol, simplemente todos agradecieron, el demonio había atinado a cada uno de los regalos como mi se tratara del mismísimo Santa Claus, cada quien quedo satisfecho con lo que les regalo el niño y prosiguieron a seguir celebrando, mas sin embargo, Ciel se sentía melancólico, ¿el porque? Él esperaba un regalo de parte de su mayordomo, sabia bien que él era un demonio pero al menos aunque fuese fingido le hubiera gustado que Sebastián le regalara algo.

-Ahora si ¡vamos a bailar!- Dijo Finny con una enorme sonrisa -En ese caso, vamos a la entrada principal, ya que la acondicioné para que puedan bailar ahí- dijo Sebastián. Estaban todos reunidos y de pronto comenzó a sonar la música, el mayordomo puso un disco de acetato en un gramófono que estaba en una mesita café pegada a la pared, cabe decir que la música era alegre, Ciel le ofreció su mano a Lizzy para que ella bailara con él, y ella accedió, los jovenes bailaban abrazados mas sin embargo se separaron ya que la musica era un tanto movida, Finny, Mei-Rin y Snake formaba una rueda y bailaban al compas de la música, Bard solo miraba, Tanaka -ho ho ho-, Undertaker hacia movimientos raros y William lo veía con enfado Rau se encontraba sentado y Ran-Mao hacía movimientos de un lado a otro, el príncipe Soma y Agni bailaban al estilo árabe y Grell... -baila conmigo Sebas-chan- le decía una y otra vez al sexy mayordomo -te dije que ¡no!- haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no" -pero ¿por que no mi Sebas-chan? si todos están bailando- Sebastian dio un laaargo suspiro y lo tomó por la cintura y se pusieron a bailar, esta demás decir que se veían sumamente graciosos ya que los dos vestían igual.

Y así sin mas preámbulos la fiesta navideña acabó, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, -Quiero agradecerles que hayan venido a acompañarnos en esta fiesta estuvo divertida gracias a ustedes, ahora mi mayordomo los acompañara a despedirlos a la puerta- dijo Ciel para finalmente marcharse a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse personalmente de Lizzy, la cual se fue muy contenta de allí. Sebastián despidió a cada uno de los invitados en nombre de su amo y agradeció internamente que esta haya acabado, porque hasta él, que era un demonio se sentía realmente cansado, ese día se le había hecho realmente largo, "comenzando con la decoración, la taza de te derramada en su cara, la disculpa de su amo, el disfraz, Grell, la cena, las regalos, otra vez Grell, el baile, nuevamente Grell, -Ahh- (suspiro) ese shinigami realmente supo como fastidiarlo, etcétera, todo eso lo había logrado cansar y todavía tenia que ir a atender a su amo para dormir", pensaba.

Finalmente todos se habían ido, los sirvientes ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, se dirgía a paso lento hacia la alcoba del niño, toco despacio esperando que este estuviese dormido, pero un -adelante- le comprobó que no.

Se dispuso a entrar y miro a su joven amo sentado a la orilla de la cama, él ya se encontraba vestido con el camisón para dormir, aunque estaba mal abotonado y también se había quitado su parche, Sebastián rió por lo bajo, ese niño era tan torpe, Ciel se percato de la burla de Sebastián -No te burles, yo solo quería hacerte un favor- dijo un tanto apenado -¿Un favor?- pregunto el mayordomo un tanto extrañado.

-Bueno, hiciste mucho el día de hoy y se que estas cansado, yo solo quería ayudarte un poco- decía sonrojado, no era común que él dijera tales palabras. Sebastián le regalo una tierna sonrisa y se agacho para abotonarle bien el camisón, lo miro fijamente, ese niño siempre lograba sorprenderlo -Sabe Bocchan Esta noche recibió muchos regalos de casi todos lo presentes, pero ninguno mio- dijo con una tierna sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. -No te preocu...- no termino de hablar ya que Sebastián le dio un dulce y tierno beso, por otra parte Ciel tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ese demonio le había robado su primer beso, el mayor se separo y lo miro a los ojos, pero el niño solo giro su cabeza hacia otro lado ya que se encontraba completamente ruborizado, Sebastián rió divertido se veía tan lindo y en verdad amaba a ese niño, con su mano lo tomo de su barbilla girando su cabeza para que le mirara, pero Ciel estaba tan avergonzado que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espero que le haya gustado mi regalo, Bocchan?- dijo Sebastián sonando burlón. -¡I_Idiota!... ¿quien te dijo que quería ese tipo de regalo?- pregunto Ciel completamente ruborizado hasta las orejas y nervioso a mas no poder, el mayordomo seguía sonriendo.

Con su mano aun en su barbilla Sebastián lo acerco hacia él y le dijo mirándolo fijamente, -Feliz Navidad, Bocchan- y le volvió a besar, pero esta vez el niño correspondió el beso. Y así fue como el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive tuvo su primera Feliz Navidad y su primer beso también.

Y colorin colorado, este cuento de navidad al estilo Kuroshitsuji se ha terminado.

¡Owuaaa! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que disfruté tanto al escribir, y pues, no podía faltar también el toque románticon, ya que creo que Sebby y Ciel deben de estar juntos. También quiero desearles que tengan una calurosa ¡Feliz navidad! y también un ¡Feliz año nuevo! mis estimados lectores.

Si les gustó esta historia por favor hagánmelo saber dejándome un review por fa.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
